eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Prince Albert
The Albert is a wine and cocktail bar and is currently owned by Sharon Mitchell. Storylines The Dagmar (1987-1988) The Dagmar was owned by Gladstones Brewery, James Willmott-Brown took on the tenancy in 1987 had the place renovated as a wine bar, as a rival to the Queen Vic. Angie Watts moved in and became chief barmaid in an attempt to spite Den. She later quit, claiming a dislike of the yuppie clientèle and missing The Vic. Other bar-staff included Simon Wicks, Barry Clarke, Lofty Holloway and Kathy Beale. Mary Smith was also employed as a cleaner. Following the rape of Kathy Beale the Dagmar was burned down by Brad Williams on the orders of Den Watts. Furniture Bargains (1988-1989) Furniture bargains opened in 1988 shortly after the fire of The Dagmar. However, the business failed after one year. The Meal Machine (1991-1993) In 1991 Ian Beale leased the site and went into partnership with Hattie Tavernier converting it into a catering business. Chefs included Steve Elliot and Joe Wallace (who Ian later sacked when he found out he had HIV). It later closed down when Richard Cole reported Ian to the Environmental Health. Following the closure of Beale's Market it was once again re-opened as The Meal Machine, this time owned by Mel Owen. Beale's Market (1988-2000) In 1998 Ian reopened the site as Beale's Market, a bric-a-brac store. Employees included Mel Healey, Louise Raymond, Jamie Mitchell and Jeff Healey. Following Ian's bankruptcy in 2000 it closed and was reopened as (unknown's) Bargains. ????? Bargains (200?-200?) ????? Bargains was a bargains store that opened af the failure of Beale's Market. The Meal Machine (2001-2003) In 2001 Mel Owen returned to the Square, she bought the business and resurrected the Meal Machine with Ian as a partner. Following and arrest in 2002 for drug trafficking Mel signed the Meal Machine over to Laura Beale as protection. Sophisti-Kate's (2003-2005) Bought as a business for his wife, Kate, by Phil Mitchell, Sophisti-Kate's was a nail bar, Chrissie Watts set up her hair stylists upstairs. Chrissie Watts worked alongside Kate until Den Watts bought The Queen Victoria pub. The salon had sustained fire damage and was later closed when Kate re-joined the police and left the Square in 2005. Booty (2006-2009) Booty was a beauticians. It was run by Tanya Branning. It was bought for by husband Max. She ran the salon until December 2009 when the salon was repossessed and sold on. Roxy's (2010-2011) Roxy's was a beauticians. It was owned by former millionaire Roxy Mitchell she had brought it in a bidding war with her sister Ronnie Mitchell she hired Chelsea Fox , Jodie Gold & Kim Fox. It was formerly owned byTanya BraningTanya Braning . However in 2011 Roxy was unable to run the salon and the R&R so she sold it back to Tanya. Booty (2011-2013) Tanya bought it back again in 2011 and gave it a new look she ran it until her departure in 2013. Beauty (2013-2014) Beauty formerly known as Booty's was a salon owned and operated by Sadie Young she had purchased the salon when Tanya Branning left Albert Square she renovated the entire salon and re-hired Lola Pearce & Poppy Meadow she also briefly hired Lauren Branning until she found out about the affair between her and Jake Stone. She then sold the 99 year lease of the salon to Sharon Rickman & Phil Mitchell who then converted it to The Albert. Lauren Branning's 20th Birthday and The Albert's Opening The night before the opening of The Albert Johnny took a group of people for Laurens 20th birthday party as Johnny had the keys to the Albert, Then later on Johnny gets fired by Sharon but then he gets the job back as Sharon felt dorry because he said that nobody ever cares about him and he always does everything wrong. On the night of the opening Sharon gives him another chance as the night before Whitney kissed him, Sharon said that Johnny could take a 4 minute break after he said can he have a 5 minute break as he saw Whitney go out of The Albert upset, he followed Whitney and then saw The Queen Victoria Publichouse was on fire. Johnny went back to The Albert and told Mick and Linda that there Vic is on fire and never went back. Sharon Rickman's attack at The Albert On the 16th June 2014 we saw Sharon get attacked by two people in masks, just as she was closing up and having a drink with Johnny by promoting him to bar manager, Then on the 17th June 2014 we saw Johnny coming down the stairs after he hid up there whilst he heard Sharon and then she was rushed into hospital and it turns out to be Phil who asked them two masked men to go and scare her and it turns out they attacked her instead. Previous Businesses Staff Owners Former Employees Residents Former Residents See 10A Turpin Road Gallery Exterior The Dagmar Fire.png|The Dagmar after the fire The Dagmar Fire 2.png|The Dagmar after the fire Sophisti - Kate's Sign.jpg|Sophisti - Kate's Sign SophistiKate's Sign.jpg|Sophisti-Kate's Sign SophistiKate's Services.jpg|Sophisti-Kate's treatments Roxy Sign.jpg|Roxy's Sign (2010) Roxys.jpg|Roxy's Exterior (2010) Roxys Flat above.jpg|Flats above Roxys (2010) TheAlbert2014.png|The Albert seen from inside Beale's Plaice TheAlbertAtDark.png|The Albert at night Picture8.png|The Albert at night The Albert Balcony 2.jpg|The Albert's balcony The Albert Licensor Sign.jpg|Sharon Mitchell's license The_Albert1.jpg|The Albert sign Albert.jpg|The Albert sign The_Albert_Wall.jpg|The Albert Wall The Albert Drink Promotion Sign (2015).jpg|The Albert Drink Promotion Sign (2015) Interior Downstairs The Dagmar Interior.png|The Dagmar Interior The Dagmar Interior 2.png|The Dagmar Interior The Dagmar Interior 3.png|The Dagmar Interior The Dagmar Interior 4.png|The Dagmar Interior SophistiKate's Inside.jpg|Sophisti-Kate's Interior SophistiKate's Inside 2.jpg|Sophisti-Kate's Interior Roxy's Inside.jpg|Roxy's Interior (2010) Roxy's Inside 2.jpg|Roxy's Interior (2010) Beauty Inside.jpg|Beauty Interior Beauty Inside 2.jpg|Beauty Interior Beauty Inside 3.jpg|Beauty Interior Lola and Poppy.jpg|Beauty Interior Carter Clan at The Albert.jpg|The Albert's opening night The Albert Price List.jpg|The Albert's price list The Albert Full Price List.jpg|The Albert's price list The Albert Inside Sign.jpg|The Albert's inside sign The Albert Bar Area.jpg|The Albert Interior The Albert Bar Area 2.jpg|The Albert Interior The Albert's straw dispenser.jpg|The Albert's straw dispenser Disco antlers inside the Albert.jpg|Disco antlers inside the Albert The Albert Bar and sound system.jpg|Bar and sound system The Albert DJ Booth.jpg|DJ Booth The Albert Bar Area (2015).jpg|The Albert Bar Area (2015) Interior Upstairs The Dagmar Living Room.png|James Willmott-Brown's living room The Dagmar Living Room 2.png|James Willmott-Brown's living room The Dagmar Living Room 3.png|James Willmott-Brown's living room The Albert Upstairs.jpg|Upstairs at The Albert The Albert Upstairs 2.jpg|Upstairs at The Albert The Albert Upstairs 3.jpg|Upstairs at The Albert Category:Businesses Category:Community Buildings Category:Facilities in Walford